Relying
by flavierra
Summary: 'I want you to rely more on me, to stop act so cool like you can take care of yourself just perfect. I want you to show a side nobody has ever seen before.' ChitoseDewa


Dewa is in a bad shape today. It doesn't seem so noticable, but it's not working for me, who has been friends with him since oh-so-long ago. This Dewa looks really tired. I wonder if he's going to be okay.

Like always, our members gather in Bar HOMRA, but none of them seem to notice his condition. Maybe except for Kusanagi-san. Yata-san bursting into the room, rambling something about his mission, Dewa responds him with a smile, without showing any hint of his tiredness. He doesn't even take any food or drinks, he even walks wobbly as he stands up from his seat.

Dewa isn't a type of person who will rely on somebody. It's not like I don't trust the members of HOMRA, since if it's them, it doesn't even suited to be called 'relying'. HOMRA will let you rely on them, no matter you want it or not. Not even thinking about themselves before others.

Dewa is just the same, he only thinks of people. Even in our relationship, Dewa never rely on me. Even if it's just a bit, I want him to rely on me. It's quite selfish maybe. But I don't want to only being the one who is supported, I want to be someone who can support Dewa too.

It makes me worried, for me he is visibly tired yet still managed to keep smiling.

I don't really want to see Dewa smile like that. Sure, I love his smile, but not like that. He looks cute even when not smiling, honestly, I like that better. It looks even cuter if he shows it just for me.

My eyes wander around the room once more. And my eyes met up with him. He looks back at me and he smiled a little. Yeah, that smile is different than usual.

Agh, that's no good. Even if Dewa doesn't say anything, members of HOMRA should've know about his condition. I'll let them know even if Dewa doesn't want to.

I walked up to his seat, somehow my usual expression is changed to a more serious one. And maybe it's really that serious to stop Yata-san from rambling and looked up to me.

"Dewa."

"Huh? What?"

Don't you what me. You know you're sick. Why do I have to pretend to be that cool.

Ugh damn! Why do you even hide it? Even if they don't know, you still have me worried! You have to understand!

"Let's go home."

"What? Why?"

"No matter about it. Let's go home."

"Oi…Chitose…"

"Sorry Kusanagi-san. We'll be going back now!"

"W-Wait! Chitose!"

Bowing quickly, I left the bar, pulling Dewa with me. Even though I don't use so much force to pull him, he's easily dragged. He can just resist me and pulls back his hand anytime, but he has no energy left to do either, way too tired. Really, Dewa is pushing himself too hard.

While he is walking to the station, even when inside the train, Dewa is silent.

After all, he's not feeling well. Dewa walks with small steps to his apartment, anger and seriousness are drawn so clear on his face. Even walking is that hard for him!

When I open the door with a duplicate key (No, I kept for this just for emergency), he sighed quietly. As he tries to take off his shoes, he almost fall out of dizziness. But then I support him with my shoulder.

"Sorry, Chitose…but thanks."

You don't have to say sorry or thanks. I'm just worried about you, okay? I just wanted to support you. Even you always supported me when things happened.

I bring Dewa to his room in silence. Quickly taking off his hat and jacket. I sit on the bed as Dewa sit still beside me, still holding me tight. I have something to say, but I let it be.

'You know...Dewa, if you just say it even just once, I'll be here to support you...'

"...Chitose...it hurts...a little..."

"Oh...sorry."

"...Why did you suddenly drag me back home?"

"Because Dewa looks so sick today."

"...So you know..."

"It's not 'so I know' okay! Don't you know how much you make me worried?! Is it really that hard for you to just say that you're sick?! Sure you can think of me being annoying now! I spend all the time in the bar just being worried about you! I can't handle being by myself!"

"..."

"Rely more on me, will you? There are the HOMRA members, but I want you to rely on me more."

"..."

"You made me worried back there."

"...Yeah..."

"You're important for me."

"...Yeah..."

"So you know?"

"I know."

His hands slowly reach my back, and so I make the same motion. He buries his head into my shoulder. Clinging even more to me. It hurts a bit, but I don't care.

And I heard a soft voice, Dewa's chuckling voice.

"...I have this one selfish wish, you wanna hear?"

"Sure."

I put my hands on his waist, hugging him closer, tighter.

"I want to stay this way..."

Such thing can't be called selfish either, Dewa. It's more than selfish. I snuggle to his neck, a certain part I like from him, the more I like it, the more selfish it gets. I want to support you. I want you to say anything you want. To show emotions you always hide

"I too, want to stay this way..."

If you really want it, I'll hug you as long as you need.

* * *

**A/N: It feels...OOC...yeah... I'm sorry. I have disappoint you all. *cries at a corner***


End file.
